1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a method of processing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a remote monitoring system remotely monitors an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, which is installed in a client environment such as an office, through a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet. According to Patent Document 1, information of an apparatus is sent to a remote monitoring system, and the remote monitoring system judges a state of the apparatus such as an occurrence of a defect based on the information of the apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-164753
Conventionally, there is a difficulty for a serviceman of accessing a client's apparatus from the outside of a client environment and checking the state of the client's apparatus when a defect or the like occurs. The difficulty occurs because there is a client who does not allow an access from the outside, a client environment which has a firewall to prevent the access from the outside, or the like from a point of view of security.
Therefore, in order to enable remote monitoring, information of apparatuses in a client environment may be uploaded to a data center and managed in the data center. In this case, the serviceman can refer to the information of the apparatus and check the state of the apparatus by accessing the data center.
However, each client does not always use the same data center. For example, a data center convenient for a user may differ depending on a location where the client exists. Then, the serviceman should check a data center where information is managed for each client and change to this data center as an access destination. As a result, a working efficiency for the serviceman may be lowered.